<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Небо и кровь by Ishaen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091807">Небо и кровь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishaen/pseuds/Ishaen'>Ishaen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dragons, Eventual Happy Ending, Fix-It, Gen, Magic, Male Friendship, Philosophy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:40:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishaen/pseuds/Ishaen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Неожиданные последствия уничтожения Амулета Королей.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Небо и кровь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Авторские фантазии на тему хеппиэнда Обливиона. Просто потому что действующие лица этого заслуживают.<br/>На стопроцентную лорную достоверность не претендую.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Огромный золотой дракон взревел, когда секира Мерунеса Дагона обрушилась на его светящееся тело. Два исполина сражались друг с другом — сражались за судьбу Нирна. Клеон Метаксус забился за колонну — сколь сильным магом и героем он бы ни был, любая из сражавшихся высших сущностей раздавила бы его, даже не заметив. Страх и святое восхищение смешались в имперце, когда он наблюдал за тем, как Мартин — или уже воплощение Акатоша?.. — нанес последний удар по Принцу Даэдра. Белая вспышка, — и от последнего остается лишь горстка красноватого пепла, растворившегося, даже не достигнув земли.<br/>Все кончено. Они победили.<br/>Дракон шумно вздохнул и повернул огромную голову к смертному, что осмелился выглянуть из-за колонны. Клеон встретился взглядом с божеством — и застыл, словно пораженный заклятьем паралича. Он слышал потрескивание огня на шкуре дракона, дыхание, шелест чешуи, когда воплощение Акатоша сменило позу. И едва вздрогнул, когда ящер поднял голову к небу, пытаясь высмотреть там что-то.<br/>Огонь разгорался ярче — и охватил дракона полностью. Поднялся ветер. Клеон запаниковал: огненная буря силилась достать до него, возможно, даже сжечь?.. Он отбежал к стене и лег на пол как раз вовремя — буря достигла пика и мощной ударной волной подняла столбы пепла, пыли и каменной крошки от разрушенного храма Единого.<br/>Спустя пару минут боевого мага, наконец, отпустил страх — он глубоко вдохнул и тут же закашлялся. Свет больше не слепил его глаза, а на руинах храма установилась тишина, прерываемая криками и звуками сражения извне. Что подавало надежду — так это то, что не было слышно характерного гудения врат в Обливион. Он приподнялся на руках, слегка морщась от резко давших о себе знать ранениях.<br/>— Мартин? — негромко позвал Клеон, махая перед лицом рукой и отгоняя крупные хлопья пепла подальше от себя. — Мартин!<br/>Хриплый крик словно пробудил что-то; там, за темной, закрывшей солнце стеной. Движение за пределами видимости. Дыхание. Имперец вздохнул с облегчением: из живых там мог быть лишь один.<br/>— Сейчас, подожди, я помогу… — он едва ли не побежал нетвердой поступью в сторону звуков, но ожидаемо запнулся обо что-то и с грохотом распластался на полу. — Да что б эти дреморовы камни…<br/>Однако при ближнем рассмотрении это оказались совсем не камни. Клеон рассматривал необычной формы золотистый предмет, увенчивавший нечто длинное и костяное. Снова движение. И… рычание? Маг замер на полу, когда хвост — а теперь было понятно, что это именно <i>хвост</i> — исчез в дымке. На его место вытянулась рогатая голова. Золотистые витые рога на фоне серо-стальной чешуи смотрелись удивительно гармонично, а на имперца уставились голубые глаза.<br/>Клеон забыл, как дышать. Дракон! Не энергетическое воплощение и даже не мелкие ящерицы с залива Илиак — а <i>самый настоящий, даэдрот его подери, чешуйчатый и огромный дракон</i>!!!<br/>— Друг мой, почему ты стал таким маленьким? — раздался голос. Метаксус встрепенулся — говоривший точно был Мартином, но… Ухватив мелькнувшую мысль, боевой маг сложил имеющиеся факты и оторопело вытаращился на серую морду, всем видом выражавшую недоумение. Он открывал и закрывал рот, силясь что-то сказать, но так и не смог. Как и не смог поверить в то, что видит. Последствия разбитого Амулета? Шутка аэдра?<br/>Однако, смотря в глаза дракону, видя этот мягкий и дружелюбный взгляд, Клеон был уверен — это Мартин. Без всяких сомнений. Его личность осталась, в то время как тело приспособилось под новое воплощение. Он изменился, но был жив.<br/>Крылатый ящер, тем временем, устав ждать ответа и, видимо, сочтя имперца слегка контуженным от удара об стену, озирался по сторонам. Забрался на мраморные «сталагмиты», оставшиеся от колоннады у Драконьих Огней и направил взгляд на дымящие дома вне храма. Теперь, когда пыль улеглась, можно было рассмотреть Мартина получше. Совершенно никакого сходства со статуей Акатоша — более шипастый, пластинчатый. Ноги поставлены по-другому, а уж когти на них… Голова с по-настоящему величественной короной витых рогов. Заостренная пластина на хвосте, об которую Клеон и споткнулся. И крылья, широкие, мощные, с толстой перепонкой между четырьмя «пальцами» и одним, противопоставленным другим, с более толстым когтем, видимо, чтобы опираться о землю.<br/>— Как много разрушений… Нам предстоит немало всего исправить и восстановить, — наконец, негромко сказал бывший человек. В звуке драконьего голоса слышалось рокотание и рычащие нотки, одновременно с ними же это был тот самый голос, что отпускал грехи прихожанам в храме Акатоша, тот самый, который Клеон впервые услышал после освобождения Кватча. «Дракон-священник, надо же», — он едва подавил смешок в сторону глупой промелькнувшей ассоциации. И подошел ближе, хотя и держал дистанцию. На всякий случай.<br/>— Мартин? — услышав свое имя, он слегка повернул голову в сторону мага. — Ты… хм… Не чувствуешь ничего необычного?<br/>— Ты будешь удивлен, но мне так… легко. Так свободно. Словно у меня выросли крылья…<br/>— Ты не поверишь, — слегка истерично усмехнулся Клеон, — но так оно и есть.<br/>— В смысле?<br/>— А ты посмотри на свои <i>руки</i>.<br/>Мартин опустил голову. Воздел крылья и в неверии уставился на них. Легко взмахнул ими, снова подняв волну пыли. Потоптался на месте, рассматривая длинные пальцы на лапах. Долго молчал, видимо, раздумывая над произошедшим.<br/>— Я… я не понимаю, — дракон казался потерянным — он прижал крылья как можно ближе к себе и обвил тело хвостом. Неужели до этого Мартин не заметил перемен? Действовал по особым драконьим инстинктам? — Как? Почему? Что нам теперь делать?..<br/>— Не знаю… да и понимаю не больше твоего, — Клеон забрался на разрушенный остов рядом и, секунду поколебавшись, положил ладонь на теплый драконий бок. — Зато теперь понятно, почему всех императоров звали «драконорожденными».<br/>Мартин фыркнул: в облике дракона это получилось неожиданно громко. Маг улыбнулся в ответ, радуясь, что смог разрядить обстановку.<br/>— Твоя правда.<br/>За стенами храма послышалась возня — похоже, тяжелые деревянные двери завалило снаружи и кто-то пробивался внутрь. Клеон напрягся: это вполне могли были быть дреморы, что пришли мстить за своего господина… но, с трудом открыв проход, в разрушенный зал ввалился канцлер Окато в сопровождении двух не слишком знакомых Клеону Клинков. Прошел пару шагов, заметил спокойно сидящего дракона и, как сам Метаксус ранее, застыл со сложным выражением на лице. Его сопровождающие явно с трудом подавили в себе высшее проявление удивления — проще говоря, не заорали и не кинулись в атаку. Но все трое сразу опустили оружие, как только осознали, что никто на них нападать не будет.<br/>— Император Мартин Септим?.. — надо отдать альтмеру должное — он быстро справился с шоком и слегка склонил голову в почтении.<br/>— Да какой я уже император… — мрачно протянул бывший наследник престола и передвинулся ближе, помогая себе крыльями. — Но да, я — все еще я.<br/>— Это… исключительная ситуация, — спустя полминуты молчания неуверенно протянул канцлер и потер висок. — Порталы закрыты, и это — ваша заслуга. Я думаю… проблему все же можно решить. Вы…<br/>— Народам Империи нужен смертный правитель, а не такое <i>нечто</i>, как я, — возразил Мартин. Клеон сидел, почти не шевелясь — не стоило такому, как он, вмешиваться в политику… благо его почти полностью скрывали сложенные крылья.<br/>— Но ведь…<br/>— Канцлер, не стоит. Вы физически не сможете короновать дракона, будь он хоть трижды Септимом.<br/>— …хорошо, это пока подождет, — сдался Окато, но, похоже, ненадолго. — Снаружи еще идет бой. Нам бы пригодилась ваша… помощь.<br/>— Разумеется, — дракон кивнул. Эльф поклонился — на удивление глубоко — и направился обратно. Проводив взглядом спины уходящих, Мартин повернулся к Клеону. — Готов еще немного покидаться молниями?<br/>— Всегда, — усмехнулся маг и встал с насиженного места. — Отдохнули и хватит. Еще город спасать.<br/>— Тогда залезай, — ящер пригнулся как можно ближе к полу, приглашая имперца сесть на основание шеи за рогами.<br/>— Ты ведь полетишь, да? — вопрос прозвучал несколько нервно.<br/>— Я… примерно представляю, что нужно делать, да и быстрее будет.<br/>— Тогда я лучше пешком пройдусь, — сглотнул Клеон и отошел на пару шагов назад.<br/>— Друг мой, ты боишься меня?<br/>— Не тебя. Высоты.<br/>— А как тогда…<br/>— Ты просто не видел, как я там «прогуливаюсь», — маг отвел взгляд. Да, на его скитания по Мертвым Землям стоило взглянуть — и дело было совсем не в противниках-даэдра. Поминая недобрым словом всех «рогатых придурков и их архитекторов», Мифический Рассвет, порталы в общем и Дагона в частности, Клеон ползал по узким мостам между башнями, в искусной многоэтажной брани едва не срываясь с негромких проклятий до воплей и даже однажды истерики. И благодарил всех богов, когда башен было немного.<br/>— Да полно тебе — я буду осторожен, — и словно в подтверждение его слов обрушилась часть стены рядом с тяжелыми дверями входа.<br/>— Так, ладно, намек свыше, я понял, — потерев переносицу, Клеон вернулся к Мартину. Ухватившись за шипы на шее, маг с трудом залез на широкие пластины рядом с основанием черепа. — Ох-х, да помогут мне Девятеро…<br/>— Уже помогли, — добро отозвался дракон и вылез из пробитой Мерунесом Дагоном стены. Зивилаи, пробегавший мимо отряда стражи Имперского города, во все глаза уставился на серо-золотую морду, резко возникшую в пределах видимости… и почти сразу же погиб, перекушенный надвое острыми зубами. Метаксус дернулся, когда бывший император отпустил тело и повернулся к нему.<br/>— Напомни мне никогда больше тебя не злить… — фраза вызвала у Мартина смех и в драконьем исполнении это звучало жутко. — Как на вкус? — вдруг вырвалось у мага.<br/>— Пепельно, горело, да даэдрическая кровь горчит, — пожаловался новоиспеченный сын Акатоша. — И теперь мне всю жизнь есть сырое мясо. Это ужасно!<br/>Увлеченный диалогом, он не заметил выскочивших кланфиров, но уже в следующий момент они дергались от прошедших по их шкуре разрядов.<br/>— И что бы ты без меня делал, — Клеон убрал посох обратно за спину. — Пойдем найдем наших. Хочу увидеть их лица.<br/>— Пожалуй. Заодно узнаем, где конкретно требуется помощь.<br/>Мартин не рискнул взлетать в зоне боевых действий — боялся за сохранность крыльев. Зато активно перекусывал дреморами, которые либо сверкая пятками бежали от дракона, либо сломя голову бросались в бой — и в обоих вариантах погибали. Мощные челюсти и острые зубы позволяли расправляться даже с разодетыми в полную даэдрическую броню маркиназ и валкиназ, а от огненного дыхания не спасала даже природная устойчивость к огню. Жители и ополчение внутри города воспрянули духом, узнав, <i>кто</i> появился на их стороне, и сражались с новыми силами.<br/>А со спины дракона от особо прытких и хитрых даэдра отстреливался магией Клеон, не позволяя сильно навредить дракону, императору, священнику и своему другу в одном лице. <i>Запятнанном кровью и весьма жутко выглядящем лице, надо заметить,</i> — маг стер уже со своей щеки красные капли: свои или чужие — не важно. Их то и дело задевали, несмотря на мастерство и скорость — уж больно много было противников, даже с закрывшимися вратами. Пусть чешуя и защищала от большинства видов оружия, но то тут, то там между пластинками втыкались стрелы, а разряды молний и огненных шаров оставляли заметные паленые следы на серой шкуре.<br/>В конце концов они застыли на месте. Агрессоры неожиданно закончились, улицы устилали трупы тех, кто всё кидался и кидался на достойного — по их мнению — соперника… и проигрывал. Мартин тяжело дышал: все же легкость поначалу сменилась усталостью от непривычного тела и большой нагрузки, а плечи и сами крылья дрожали. И это он даже еще не летал!<br/>Метаксус, заметив перемены в самочувствии друга, спрыгнул с шеи на каменную кладку улицы.<br/>— Ты в порядке?<br/>— Я… мне… мне нужно отдохнуть, — не обращая внимания на окружающую обстановку, дракон лег прямо посреди недавнего поля боя, вытянувшись во всю немалую длину, и закрыл глаза. — Это… необычно. И странно.<br/>— Странно — не то слово, — Клеон устроился у основания шеи, закончив обходить друга кругом и собирать стрелы с чешуи, иногда залечивая наполняющиеся кровью порезы в силу своих возможностей. Убедившись, что никаких серьезных ран не было, маг, потакая странному желанию, погладил перепонку крыла. Теплая, бархатистая на ощупь, но весьма жесткая и толстая — под стать мощному телу. — Знаешь, а ведь все не так уж и плохо.<br/>— За исключением того, что я теперь жуткое существо из легенд и мифов, вынужденное охотиться на живых существ и питаться их плотью и кровью, — мрачно заметил Мартин, поворачивая голову к собеседнику.<br/>— А было бы лучше, если ты совсем прекратил существование? — маг намеренно опустил слово «погиб», понимая, что это было бы не совсем <i>правильным</i> описанием возможности.<br/>Дракон слегка приоткрыл пасть, чтобы ответить, но секундой позже передумал и лег обратно на брусчатку.<br/>— Я уже ни в чем не уверен, — наконец, ответил он. — Хотя, наверное, немного рад тому, что не взойду на престол как император — драконом быть уж точно проще.<br/>— Зря. Ты был бы хорошим правителем, — протянул Клеон и, откидываясь спиной ближе к чешуйчатому боку, поднял взгляд наверх. На чистое, голубое небо.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Ранним утром, когда даже еще не встало солнце, Клеон собирал дорожный рюкзак. Теплые вещи, провизия, немного зелий… маг не представлял, что еще ему может пригодиться. А задуматься было над чем: путешествие им предстояло ох какое немаленькое. Почти весь вечер в разрушенном храме Единого — поскольку во дворец дракону было не пролезть даже при всем желании — Джоффри, канцлер и Мартин пытались найти выход из сложившейся ситуации. Метаксус понятия не имел, о чем велась речь, но новоявленному сыну Акатоша разговор точно не нравился — под конец он просто рявкнул что-то явно на драконьем, из-за чего остатки потолка все-таки рухнули… В итоге, через минут десять троица пришла к консенсусу и вышла обратно. Слегка побледневший грандмастер отошел сразу к Клинкам, в то время как пытавшийся скрыть недовольство Окато и гордый собой «дракон-император» стояли перед благоговеющей толпой жителей Имперского города и параллельно друг с другом произносили речь.<br/>А еще спустя пару дней, как только раны затянулись, Клеона обрадовали сразу двумя новостями — новым титулом Чемпиона Сиродила, на что маг отреагировал невнятно и без «должной» радости, и… новым заданием, что вызвало куда более бурные эмоции. Мартин не собирался безвылазно сидеть в городе и, вдохновившись прошедшими событиями, решил самостоятельно выследить остатки армии Дагона и Мифического Рассвета. А помогать ему в том снарядили Клеона!.. Руководствуясь, конечно, многими фактами, включая близкую дружбу мага с бывшим «будущим императором».<br/>С одной стороны, это была невообразимая возможность сделать то, о чем мечтали буквально поколения смертных, что меров, что людей — мало того увидеть Тамриэль с высоты птичьего полета, да еще и верхом на настоящем драконе! Его провожали завистливыми взглядами все, кто знал о приказе и хоть немного понимал, что с этим связано. С другой же… Клеона не покидало ощущение, что их просто хотят отправить куда подальше — драконьи крики все же не шутка, да и физической силы ящеру не занимать. Сам же маг от переизбытка амбиций не страдал, но все-таки…<br/>— Ты там долго еще? — в окне показалась часть морды дракона, совершенно сбив невыспавшийся разум с текущей мысли. — Мы же быстро полетим, до ближайшего города не так много миль.<br/>— Тебе — недолго лететь, а мне — не помереть от переохлаждения, — скорее для себя проворчал Клеон и затянул ремни рюкзака. Услышав рычащий вздох, он вздрогнул, а затем усмехнулся. — Иду я, иду.<br/>Рядом с таверной, несмотря на раннее время, собралось немало народа: большинство, проявляя благоразумие, стояло в отдалении от дракона… но не дети — они стайками вились вблизи, поглаживая теплые пластины и просто рассматривая переливы чешуи. Мартин великодушно терпел все издевательства над своей персоной, лишь однажды взглядом предостерегая кого-то от надежды на получение серо-золотистой чешуйки. Появление Клеона взбодрило дракона, который тут же подошел поближе ко входу.<br/>Посетовав на то, что его потуги взгромоздиться верхом будут видны половине города, Метаксус сначала закрепил на одном из длинных спинных шипов рюкзак — чтобы не нагружать гибкую шею дополнительным весом. Затем, оглядевшись, вздохнул, и, ухватившись за любезно подставленный рог, с неожиданной для себя ловкостью умостился за черепной пластиной. Искоса глянув на восхищенные взгляды толпы, Клеон принял самый важный вид, на который был только способен. И почувствовав, как чешуя под ним завибрировала от едва сдерживаемого смеха, понял, что достиг желаемого. Хорошо, что на драконьем «лице» прочитать эмоции представлялось невозможным.<br/>Ближе к храму Единого, откуда им и предстояло покинуть город, уже собрались Клинки и имперская гвардия. С самыми разнообразными выражениями лиц — от полного недоумения до благоговейного трепета и даже страха — они почтительно расступались перед Мартином, медленно шествовавшим до храма.<br/>— Да благословят тебя Девятеро в твоих начинаниях, Мартин Септим, — возвестил выдернутый из-за обязанностей священник Акатоша — а в том, что бретонец служил именно Богу-Дракону Времени сомневаться не приходилось: мужчина сиял едва ли не ярче магического огонька. И его можно понять — не каждый день видишь дружелюбно настроенное дитя своего бога. Рядом стоял Окато, все это время хранивший молчание, и в конце речи священника лишь кивнул — и дракон ответил таким же кивком.<br/>Клеон покрепче ухватился за головные шипы — Мартин забирался на стены храма. Устроившись на остовах стен, он расправил крылья во всю ширь, вызвав восхищенные возгласы. Устремил взгляд в небо… затем, тяжело оттолкнувшись от каменной кладки, снова поднимая улегшуюся за сутки пыль, медленно поднялся от земли. Чувство отсутствия поверхности под ногами, завязавшиеся чуть ли не узлом внутренности и… ощущение всеобъемлющей свободы. Имперец подавил в себе желание закричать — и закричать отнюдь не от страха. Он восторженно оторвал взгляд от рогов и посмотрел вниз, на стремительно уходящий вдаль и уменьшающийся Имперский город.<br/>Заклинание левитации и рядом не стояло по ощущениям — все равно, что сравнивать неспешную пешую прогулку и поездку верхом на лошади галопом по пересеченной местности. И даже так — скорость была несравнимо выше. Сколь многого могли бы добиться смертные, умей они летать?.. Мартин неторопливо описывал круги над туманным Румаре, похоже, привыкая к жизни в новой стихии.<br/>Попытки поговорить не увенчались успехом: сильный ветер сносил все слова, даже если Клеон завопил бы во весь голос. Наконец, дракон тяжело приземлился на каменистом уступе над озером.<br/>— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Мартин постарался вложить в голос как можно больше заботы, чтобы хоть немного подавить грохотание, с которым из глотки вырывались все слова.<br/>— Я… — Метаксус пытался отдышаться и унять сердцебиение. — Это было нечто! Я в жизни такого не ощущал!<br/>Довольное гудение было ему ответом.<br/>— Войдешь в исторические трактаты, как первый человек, оседлавший дракона, — хмыкнул Мартин, устраиваясь поудобнее на скале и кроша камень когтями.<br/>— О, нет-нет-нет, только не это, — хохотнул Клеон, — никаких трактатов, мне хватит и той здоровенной статуи в Бруме.<br/>Туман понемногу рассеивался, пока небо окрашивалось во все оттенки розового, красного и оранжевого. Запели птицы в прибрежном лесу, сновало мелкое зверье, плескалась рыба, оставляя расходящиеся круги на воде, а в зарослях осоки у берега заворчал лягушачий хор. Жизнь кипела вокруг, и даже бабочки осторожно садились на драконьи рога, словно совсем не боясь огромного не-слишком-древнего ящера.<br/>Первые лучи солнца осветили макушки деревьев и понемногу окутывали все пространство вокруг. Мягкое утреннее солнце падало на золотые пластины чешуи и яркими отблесками усеяло камень вокруг. Не магия, но поистине волшебное зрелище.<br/>— Вот теперь я могу сказать… — помимо воли вырвалось у Клеона. Он тут же осекся, но было поздно — его услышали.<br/>— Что же?<br/>— Мы победили, — мягко прошептал маг. Реакция Мартина не столько удивила его, сколько заставила разрываться между возможностью ухватиться покрепче и заткнуть уши: дракон резко расправил крылья, приподнялся на задних лапах и громким ревом огласил все окрестности. — Полностью с тобой согласен! — Клеон даже не пытался его перекричать.<br/>— Но все же… нам нужно закончить начатое, — бывший почти-император, наконец, умостился обратно. — Лишь когда мы найдем их всех — сможем как следует это отметить.<br/>— Да, пожалуй, — не стал спорить имперец.<p>Под кромкой тяжелых, низких облаков быстрой тенью проносился крылатый ящер. С земли он казался лишь небольшим пятном, но стоило ему вынырнуть под лучи света — и на небе словно появлялась сияющая комета. <br/>И жители Империи знали: от любой угрозы их защитит посланник Акатоша и его сведущий в магии соратник-Чемпион.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>